The Replacements:A Daring Rescue
by Nita Dee
Summary: Dick Daring and Carter must put aside their differences in order to rescue Agent K, who has been taken captive by a cruel Raja.
1. Chapter 1

the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: the replacements belong to dan santat and disney productions.

prologue

traveling up a mountain in western spain, british intelligence agent k and her intrepid spy car carter were being chased by a group of ninjas in a hummer up the mountain.

"ninja's in spain?!! why i never.." carter protested.

"they're everywhere these days." k said with a weary tone.

this kind of thing was starting to get tiresome to agent k. she was no longer a kicky girl of 20 who loved the spy missions and the danger but rather she had matured into a woman of 38 who was married and had a family waiting on her in the united states.

"look out, k! they are gaining on us!" car said alarmed.

"okay car, give me options.." k said. "here we go again..."

the ninja's were gaining on the sports car in their black hummer that matched their outfits. sticking his head out of the window, the ninja on the passenger side and shot a flame thrower at the back end of the sports car.

"this isn't good, k..." car said.

k watched in the rear view mirror as the back end of carter caught fire. she had to make a quick decision. to step on the gas could well mean the end of carter and herself. or she could stop and allow the ninja's to capture her and carter and worry later about escaping.

the left rear tire on carter blew out. k, an experienced driver at fast speeds, tried to take control of the car but the narrow and steep mountain roads did not leave any room for experimentation. k lost control of carter and the vehicle rolled down the side of the mountain, flipping several times before coming to a stop upside down.

at first, k was stunned and unable to comprehend what had happened over the last 30 seconds. her head and entire left side ached and she knew from a previous fracture she had fractured her left arm.

car's voice brought her back to reason.

"for the love of god, k..get out!! i'm fixing to blow up!" carter said in a commanding voice.

"no car..i can't just up and leave you.." k said wearily.

"get out, k!! that is an order!" car commanded and then he made good on his command by releasing the utility device under the driver's seat. k was catapulted out of the car and onto the grass, still stunned.

"car.." k said, rising to her feet to try and get to the fire extingisher located in the back of the car.

but then, k felt something that felt like a bee sting on the back of her neck and her world went black.

the caravan of ninjas stopped at the top of the mountain and two ninjas exited the hummer. the two men walked down the steep incline to where k was laying still as carter burned 20 feet away from her.

"is she dead?" the younger ninja asked the older ninja.

"no. but she has a price on her head and when raja rameen gets finished with her she will be." the older ninja said.

together, the two men put k into a body bag and carried her up the incline to the awaiting hummer. 


	2. Chapter 2

the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: the replacements are owned by dan santat and walt disney productions

chapter two: something is wrong

there was something wrong.

todd and riley daring, the adopted children of agent k daring and world renowned stuntman dick daring, sensed that there was something going on in their home in pleasant hills.

their dad was acting strangely. the usual jovial and fun loving man seemed to be upset about something and was spending a great deal of time either on his cell phone or in k's safe room talking to her parents in london. when he wasn't talking to k's parents he was on the phone with conrad fleem, owner of fleemco who sponsored many of dick's stunts as well as having been instrumental in hooking up todd and riley with dick and k through his "replacement" program.

todd and riley weren't sure how to approach their father about the situation. it had been days since they had heard anything from their mother who usually was very good at calling home or at least sending text messages when she was in deep cover. they had first noticed her absence on saturday night while eating at the fun o'spear.

"have you kids heard from your mother?" dick asked causually as he worked a crane machine trying to retrieve yet another version of "evil bearneval", his favorite teddy bear.

"no, have you?" riley ask.

"no. well, i guess she is just really, really busy.." dick said.  
there was concern in his voice but he continued to poke tokens into the machine trying to win the bear.

saturday melted into sunday and monday the situation seemed to become more serious. during the night on sunday night, dick had received a phone call and from that moment his mood was agitated and he was very somber..something that wasn't usual for the fun loving stuntman.

riley and todd both noticed the change but monday had been a busy day with day camp for riley and summer school for todd. they both just went about their daily routine and riley rode her pet mule prince cinnamon boots until the sun went down while todd played broom hockey in the back ally with his friends sheldon and jacobo.

it was tuesday night when the situation became a crisis. the kids came home from their activities and dick was staring at some pictures on the wall of the various stages of his life with k..their courtship, wedding, the day they adopted the children, etc.

"hey dad!! what's for dinner?" todd asked.

dick reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. he pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"here kids..order a pizza." dick said shortly.

"alright!! macho taco pizza tonight!" todd said with a grin.

"daaaad..." riley whined "this is the third night in a row we've had pizza. mom won't be happy that we're not eating a balanced diet."

"i'm sure your mother has much more on her mind than what we are eating, riley" dick said quickly.

"have you finally heard from mom?" riley asked, her tone tinged with fear.

"i've heard something but not from k herself." dick answered again shortly.

"are you guys getting a divorce?" todd asked. this was just like the time one of their foster parents, the gilroys, got a divorce and once again foster children todd and riley were shipped back to the group home.

"no!" dick roared.

"dad, what is going on?" riley asked, tears in her eyes.

dick looked at the two redhaired children. many times at night he and k would lay in bed talking about the kids and how much joy the two had brought to their lives despite the daily chore of raising them. how could he tell them what he had learned over the past two days?

"kids, sit down. i've got some bad news and it's gonna hurt.."  
dick said, taking a seat on the couch and motioning the children to also take a seat.

"you are getting a divorce.." todd said.

"kids, this is hard..please bear with me.." dick said. tears formed in his eyes.

riley and todd sat silently looking at dick.

"friday afternoon..k and car were in spain on a mission. there was an accident.." dick said. this time the tears flowed down his cheeks.

riley took dick's large hand and squeezed it. dick leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"there was an accident. carter was hit by a flame thrower and the car fell down a mountain and wreaked." dick said.

"is car going to be alright?" todd asked with concern.

"car was totaled but thankfully his modulator survived the accident..you know, the brain and voice of car? it's a good thing too because he was able to give us some idea of what has happened to k." dick said.

"what about mom?" riley asked.

dick swallowed hard but his tears still flowed down his cheek.

"your mother was captured by the ninja group who was following them in spain. apparently the mission was a set up to capture her. the ninja group sold her to someone named raja rameen who has a vendetta against k for sending him to prison back in the 1990's." dick stopped short at this and got off the couch and walked over to k's solo picture that hung on the wall. he looked longingly at the picture as if to gather strength from the photo of his beloved wife.

todd and riley sat quietly. they both desperately wanted to know what else was happening but waited until dick pulled himself back together and sat down again.

"is mom alright?" riley asked.

"as far as we know she is okay. the intel has not been very good. apparently, k is being held in some tiny country in western asia that this so called raja owns and he calls the shots there." dick said.

"well, britain can send someone in to rescue her, can't they?" todd asked.

"it's not that easy, todd." dick said. "there is a lot of political stuff going on and all of that is just wasting time and time is something that k just doesn't have a lot of as of right now."

"isn't the raja going to ransom her?" riley asked.

"no." dick said sharply. "he has something planned for k."

"what does he have planned for her?" todd asked, fear in his voice.

at this dick broke down and began sobbing. he sat on the couch and his mountainous body heaved and he moaned "katie.." which was his pet name for his wife.

"this is bad.." riley whispered to todd.

"dad.." todd said. "what does he want to do to mom?"

dick slowly came back to himself and wiped his eyes on one of the couch cushions.

"we learned from tiny evil of all people that the raja has planned a big party on friday afternoon and he has invited all of k's enemies to celebrate..to celebrate..k's passing. the raja intends to execute her friday at high noon." dick said quietly. "if you kids will excuse me.  
i need to be alone."

dick walked out of the room and todd and riley sat on the couch in shock. 


	3. Chapter 3

the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: "the replacements" belong to dan santat and walt disney productions.

chapter three: england swings

early wednesday morning, todd and riley daring were awakened by the jolly sounds of their father singing an old roger miller song from the 1960's called "england swings".

"enggy-land swings like a pendulum do bobbies on bicycles two by two westminister abbey, the tower big ben the rosie red checks of the little children."

riley jumped out of bed and smiled.

"dad must have gotten some good news about mom.." riley said as she ran out of her bedroom, barely getting her feet into her rainbow jumper unicorn bedroom slippers as she ran out the door.

todd was already halfway down the stairs when riley caught up with him.

"dad!" both children cried in unison "did you get good news about mom??"

dick stopped singing. his face was sad but he managed to put on a smile for his children.

"hello, riley..hello, todd! guess what! gramma and grampa want us to pay them a visit in england so i've asked conrad fleem if we could use his private jet to fly over in." dick said, faking happiness.

"what about camp and todd's summer school classes?" riley asked.  
"who cares?!" todd exclaimed.

"i called the camp and the school and explained we have a family emergency. the camp said abby would cover for you, riley. and todd can make up his work when we get back." dick said. "i also have the stable where we board prince cinnamon boots at when we go on vacation coming out in a little bit to take the mule for a few days."

"when do we leave?" todd asked, ready for some fun.

"as soon as i can get things together. the plane is already at the pleasant hills airport waiting on us." dick said.

"this is the first time we've gone to england in a plane, dad.  
car usually flies us over." riley said.

"and car usually threatened to dump you in the atlantic ocean when you'd sing that stupid "england swings" song..'k, i don't care if you do love him, one more verse and he's out!'" todd said, mimicking carter's strict voice.

"oh my..that car! you know the mechanics over at british intelligence are already building him a new body? they can take care of a machine but they let a human being rot in some tiny country waiting for her execution..." dick said. his mood changed from somewhat happy to angry.

"dad..has there been any more news about mom?" riley asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"that is why we are going to england. apparently all britain can do in k's defense is send a strongly worded letter asking the raja and the country of b'ajei to hold off on her execution until diplomatic sources can discuss it with them. and the prime minister has already given k's parents the "line of duty" speech. if conrad fleem's efforts fail today..i don't know what will happen next." dick said.

the strain of the past week was telling on dick. he was gant and pale and actually seemed to have lost a little weight.

"don't worry dad..if anyone can fix this thing, it's conrad fleem and fleemco." todd said as riley hugged her dad.

dick smiled at the kids. k would be so proud of how well they were handling the crisis.

"get upstairs and get packed! we're going to england." dick said. 


	4. Chapter 4

the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: "the replacements" belong to dan santat and walt disney productions

chapter four: foggy london town

the fleemco private jet, red in color with a big f with a circle around it on the tail, landed at hethrow airport just as the sun was setting and the evening fog was beginning to move in.

it had been an odd journey for todd and riley daring. the other times they had come to visit their maternal grandparents their mother had flown the family to england in carter, her spy car of many talents.  
this time was sad for both of the kids because they were uncertain if they were coming to england for a visit or for a funeral.

dick had been on the phone most of the trip. he called and asked his favorite rival stuntman gordo glideright to take over his stunt schedule for the next few weeks. it was becoming state fair season and omaha, nebraska was opening their annual fair with a stunt show. then, dick called gregory and bea (k's parents) and finally had a long conversation with car's modulator.

"look!" riley said to todd as they exited the plane. "there's cooky!"

thomas cooke, aka cooky, had been gregory quimby's right hand man since the 1960's. a former horse racing jockey, the man had been rejected by british intelligence for being too short but the cocky self assured cockney man had worked for the quimby family in every detail from family cook, nanny, chauffer, and general all around man. he was standing next to the family's black bentley and smiled and waved to the children.

"'ello, children!" cooky said. "and where is that big lug of a bloke who married our katherine and made a yank out of 'er?"

"dad's coming..he's getting the luggage together." riley said as she hugged the short man.

"cooky." dick said as he walked up to the car. the two men embraced and cooky whispered something in dick's ear.

"hey cooky..what's for dinner?" todd asked.

"it's not like he didn't eat on the airplane all day." dick said with a slight laugh.

"that's okay, gov. the boy is growin'." cooky said "how does pot roast with baby carrots and potatoes strike you?"

"chocolate cake for dessert?" asked todd and riley smiled.

"you betcha!" cooky said.

-  
after dinner, cooky cleaned off the table as gregory quimby arranged a big screen wall unit television to pick up the video phone conference that the family was to have with conrad fleem.

"darlings.." bea quimby said to riley and todd.."how would you like it if cooky took you out to a movie this evening?"

"bea, it's okay..the kids know about what is going on and i think they need to be here while we discuss what conrad found out." dick said.

it was strange to see dick daring in a mature, commanding way.  
usually he was an even bigger kid that his children were. even k would sometimes tell people she had "three children".

the family took their seats and cooky rolled in a small metal box laying in an office chair. carter was going to join the family during the conference.

"hello, kids..dick." carter said. it was strange to hear carter's voice without it being attached to a white and blue sports car but the three ran over and embraced the chair the box was sitting in as if he were a living human being.

"sit down..conrad's on the line." gregory said.

the image of conrad fleem came into view. he was not facing the monitor but rather looking at the thirty screen video processor that he used to arrange replacements. the back of his head showed and you could see the tips of his large mustache from behind the chair.

"what did you find out, conrad?" gregory asked.

"sigh. i'm afraid it's not good news at all. raja rameen is one of the most stubborn people i've ever dealt with. i offered him the biggest exchange in the 150 year history of fleemco for k's freedom and he refused it outright saying that the one thing he always wanted would come to pass on friday. money that could have brought his country well into the 21st century was refused for a sick and misguided sense of vengence." conrad said with anger.

"that's great..so what do we do now?" dick asked. he got up from his seat and began to walk around the room.

"i've spoken to some people in the white house..k may not be an american citizen but she lives in the united states. about all they can offer is a letter of condemnation for the actions of b'ajai and they recommended going out and offering what we can to an independent mercenary to see if maybe a rescue of agent k could be arranged." conrad said. "i've been sorting through the replacements and have several that might be willing to mount a rescue."

"maybe we could hire the a-team!" dick said, face lighting up.

"dick, the a-team is a cancelled american television show. you are such a dope." car said. the body may be gone but the attitude of carter the car lives.

"who do you have, mr. fleem?" bea asked.

"well..i thought maybe doyle lonestar..he's connected with the saturday family but the holdup there is that doctor saturday won't let his crew get involved unless it is cryptid related. snake river-canyon has mounted several rescues over the past few years.." conrad said.

"snake river-canyon!! why he's nothing but a show off new school stunt man!" dick said with passion. then, an idea came into his head and a bright smile came across his face.

"dick, don't go there.." carter said, sensing what had come into dick's mind.

"i could rescue katie." dick said triumpantly.

"no you couldn't!!" carter said with anger "you barely carry off the stunts you do. it's only by incredible luck and the grace of god you do that. no, i won't risk agent k's life because you want to be the hero."

"quiet, carter. dick, you may be onto something. many of you don't know this but i was once in a similar predicament as katherine is in now.  
about forty some odd years ago when i was still a field agent, i was captured behind the iron curtain and while i wasn't facing a death sentence the soviets and the east german leadership were fighting over what to do with me. the soviets wanted to send me to a labor camp in siberia while the east germans wanted to place me in a brothel." bea began, hope returning to her eyes as well.

"what's a brothel?" todd asked.

"oh, dear..it's a cat house. they wanted me to take care of their kitties while they worked." bea said quickly as everyone else chuckled.

"anyway.." bea said, continuing.."gregory was just beginning his career as a manager with british intelligence and i was being held in a prison that was next to the berlin wall. gregory asked a trapeze artist if maybe he could swing over the wall, pick me up when i had my hour or so of fresh air working in the garden, and then swing me back over to west berlin and freedom. well, after a week of planning, the artist did just that. he swung in, scoped me up, and swung back over.  
and all the east german guards could do was stare with their mouths open."

"ahhh..moe kincaid!! god rest his adventurous soul." gregory said.  
"we got engaged after that and married the following june and had our little girl about a year after that.."

"dick, i believe if anyone has a chance at rescuing katherine, it is you. we don't have much time to plan anything but maybe if you could get into the country on a motorcycle, scope katherine up as they prepare to execute her, and then motor on out to our awaiting airplane, that could work! we've got the necessary connection to intel on locations and we could take tomorrow to make our plan and then fly over friday morning for the rescue. by butterscotch this will work!! i tell you..this will work!" cooky said excitedly.

"it would work if we didn't have an idiot doing it!! and dick is so fond of elephants he'd probably stop and try to make friends with the gastly beast whose job it is to kill k!" carter said with indignation.

"what does an elephant have to do with this?" todd asked with curiosity. "i thought spies always got shot by firing squads."

bea quimby nodded her head and began to cry softly. gregory went over and put his arm around his wife.

"that is what i am having the most trouble with in all of this. i fully understand when you are captured you have few choices in things but you'd at least think they'd be humane about it. a firing squad, poisoning, gas..even a properly performed hanging would be better than this cruel method the raja intends to use." bea stood up and exited the room. gregory and dick followed but not before dick shot a look at todd that said "we'll discuss this later."

"todd, you should learn to shut up!" riley said in anger.

"don't judge me! look, i just was curious to know how an elephant plays into this!" todd shot back.

"dick didn't tell you how they plan to carry out the execution did he?" cooky said softly. "well, it is very violent and gruesome."

"the raja in grand asian tradition will have k placed lying down with her head on a pedestal before a huge elephant and the elephant will place his hoof onto her head and crush her skull, thus ending her life." carter said quietly.

"this has been a method for execution in india for many years."  
conrad fleem said from the video phone. "it's not used very often these days but it is used in some of the less advance countries in southeast asia."

"gross." todd said quietly wishing now he'd just kept his mouth shut.

"i think i'm going to be sick." riley said, running out of the room to the nearest tolet.

after riley completed her business, she walked into the study where gregory, dick and bea were quietly talking. riley stood quietly and listened in.

"i think i can do this but i'll need cooky and carter's help."  
dick said quietly. "but, i wanted to ask you before we go any further.  
should something happen and i'm not able to get k out and end up captured myself i need to know that our children will be taken care of. will the two of you agree to take them?"

"of course." gregory said as bea nodded her head in agreement.

"thanks. now..let me go back in and see if carter and cooky are game for this rescue. heck, if i can jump the grand tetons on a motorcyle this will work as well." dick said with a smile.

riley looked on sadly as her father walked past her not even noticing she was standing there.

"dad just has to rescue mom..he just has to.." riley said quietly. 


	5. Chapter 5

the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: "the replacements" belong to dan santat and walt disney productions.

chapter five: making plans

riley was walking along a sidewalk in her hometown of pleasant hills. she looked up and saw a cloud coming out of the sky towards where she was standing.

riley's mother was dressed in a white version of her catsuit she wore often and was seated on a white unicorn with wings. riley almost swore the unicorn was rainbow jumper. next to k was dick, also dressed in all white on a white motorcyle.

"hello, dear riley! we can't stay long. we just wanted you to know we are thinking about you here in heaven." k said, blowing a kiss to her daughter.

"we are going to the elvis presley/buddy holly show. wish you and todd could come with us." dick said with a broad smile.

"mom! dad! come back!" riley yelled. but the cloud drifted away.

"boom..boom..boom!!"

riley looked up and a giant version of todd's stuffed elephant mr. wiggles was marching through the town crushing everything in sight.

"no!" riley screamed as the elephant's huge foot came down to crush her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

riley awoke with a start. she had been dreaming.

riley looked at the clock next to her bed. 4:15 in the afternoon.  
had she really slept all day? then riley remembered. she and her family were in london and her father would be leaving that night to try and rescue her mother in a small far off country riley had never heard of.

todd's bed across the way was made up. he had been up for hours.  
the time change didn't bother him like it always did riley.

yawning, riley got up and got dressed. she almost dreaded to go downstairs and see what happened during the day. the past several days had been a surreal nightmare.

riley eventually made it downstairs. todd was sitting on a couch in the study watching something that he wasn't enjoying.

"british tv is lame." todd said, snapping off the remote.

"where is everyone?" riley asked.

"grampa, dad, carter and cooky have been locked up in the library working on how they are going to rescue mom tomorrow. i wanted to help but gramma said 'it would be too disturbing' for me. so i've watched lame tv all day and watched gramma try hard not to cry. i finally told her to go work in her garden." todd said.

"todd, you know if things don't work out tomorrow we are going to be living with grampa and gramma." riley said with a sob.

"it's going to work out. dad won't let mom down." todd said with confidence.

"i wish i could believe that. haven't you ever noticed, todd, that every time we seem to get a good break in life something happens?" riley said. "remember when our real mom and dad left us because they had found better jobs? and they never came back? and how many times did this foster home and that foster home simply not work out? now, we are losing mom and dad.." riley said, starting to cry.

"stop it, riley!! dad won't let mom down. he'll rescue her and they'll be here tomorrow night and then we'll go home on sunday and everything will be normal and it's going to be alright..it has to be alright.." todd started to sob and ran off into the kitchen.

riley sighed. so todd had been thinking along the same lines as she had.

"oh look, there is my other darling!" gramma said. she had come into the kitchen to begin preparing tea for the afternoon.

todd was helping himself to some sugar cookies and any sign of the emotion he had in the study was gone.

"may we take the tea into the menfolk?" riley asked.

"let's all go in and see what is going on." gramma said. she was trying very hard to put on a happy face for her grandchildren.

gramma rapped on the door of the library and asked permission to enter. a "yes" was replied.

the men were sitting around a table and dick was pushing evil bearnevel on his motorcycle towards mr. wiggles who was set to step on the head of a celebrity starr doll. cooky was writing something down as carter's modulator blinked on and off. gregory was explaining to dick for the thousandth time the order of the action.

"dick, son..listen to me! when you and carter enter the arena,  
you need to shoot a grenade towards the guards, shoot a smoke bomb towards the spectators, then go forward, shoot a second grenade towards the viewing stand then grab k and ride like the devil to the exit of the arena. red, blue, red, blue, blue.." gregory said. he was getting a little impatient with dick's lack of espionage experience.  
"i told you we should have hired snake river-canyon." car said tiredly. carter was attacted to a british motorcycle that would be flown to b'ajai that evening with dick and cooky.

"look, i'm with you on this..the red grenades blow things up,  
the blue grenades smoke things up. carter and i will ride in on the motorcyle, make a lot of noise, pick k up before she can be crushed and move on to exit out into the jungle where cooky will fly a small plane into a clearing and wisk us all away." dick said with a tired voice. he had not had a good night's sleep in nearly a week and it was telling on him.

"okay, what happens if someone captures you?" cooky asked.

"then i take the little gun out of the handle bar of the motorcycle and shoot them." dick said. "i don't know why k even stays in this line of business..it's too violent."

"because it is what she does best." carter said snappishly. he hated the idea of being pared with of all people dick daring even if it did mean an attempt to rescue his beloved agent k.

"once upon a time we all thought katherine would be a world class concert violinist." bea said quietly. "but her stage fright always interfered and finally madame serina suggested we not push her in that direction any longer. i guess she went into the spy trade because it's what her father and i did and what our parents did before we did it."

"well, when we get her home i'm having a long talk with her.  
i'm putting both of my feet down. k will simply have to give up this spy mission stuff. it takes her away from her family too much anyway." dick said with anger.

"if you get her home, you mean. i swear dick daring if you fail k i will never let you forget it! not ever!" carter said in anger.  
dick looked at the motorcycle with anger. he had always liked carter even as carter despised him.

"carter, if i fail katie tomorrow..you won't have to remind me about it. every day of my life i'll think of her and remember how much was riding on me and how i failed her." dick said. "i'll get her out of b'ajai or i will die trying."

"gentlemen, please..fighting about this matter doesn't help anything." gregory said quietly.

"i need some air." dick said shortly. he rose and left the library and went out into the garden.

todd and riley watched quietly uncertain what to say or do next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

london's big ben clock struck midnight as dick and cooky loaded carter into the back seat of the black bentley to begin their journey to b'ajai.

gregory, bea, todd and riley watched as the car was being loaded,  
not knowing what to say.

"well kids..wish me good luck!" dick said. it felt more like dick was off to another stunt performance rather than the most important day of his life. dick even had his red, white and blue spangled jumpsuit on.

"good luck, dad!" todd said, giving the large man a hug.

"dad, hurry back and bring mom with you!" riley said, kissing her father's cheek.

"richard." gregory said, shaking the hand of the man who married his daughter. "godspeed."

"dick.." bea came up to dick with tears in her eyes. "when you see katherine, give her this."

bea unwrapped a small gold ring out of a piece of tissue paper which held k's wedding band.

"they found this in car's wreakage. the ring must have slipped off of katherine's finger when the accident occurred." bea said, handing the ring to dick.

"'k..with all my love forever..dd". dick said, reading the inscription.

"don't worry, bea! when you see this ring again, your beautiful daughter will be wearing it! we'll be home in time for supper tomorrow night..make something hearty!" dick said. then, he turned to the family and said his trademark saying.."look out below!!!" and got into the bentley on the passenger side, waving goodbye as cooky drove the car away.

todd and riley watched as the car pulled away and waited until it was out of sight before both children hugged their grandmother and cried. 


	6. Chapter 6

+the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: "the replacements" belong to dan santat and walt disney productions.

chapter six: fifteen seconds

"it's daylight again."

looking up above to where a small trap door led to outside and freedom, katherine mildred quimby daring looked up from her underground cell and wondered what day it was.

it had been nearly a week since the automobile accident but to agent k the week had been a wild surreal jumble of mental mind games.  
she wondered if she had really wreaked carter. and where was she?  
and who was the dark skinned man with a turban who liked to get into her face and laugh at her with his stinky breath and yellow teeth? was prince cinnamon boots really her lawyer? why did they all laugh when she signed that paper? todd did need to bring up his grades or he'd go to summer school. why did madame serena her old violin teacher continue to tell her what a failure she was? where were dick and her children?

agent k began to realize that she had been drugged during her imprisonment in b'ajai. this was to keep her from trying to escape. but now, she was being allowed to sober up because raja rameen wanted k to be clear minded and alert when the events of the next day occurred.

k was still suffering from injuries she had substained in the accident. she had a concussion and her left arm was fractured. she also had several ribs on her left side which were fractured and the entire left side of her body was brused badly. her healing process was hindered by how she was being held. k was in a very small confined cell not unlike a dungeon and her arms were chained above her head while her bare feet were chained to the floor of the cell. her black catsuit had been tattered beyond recognition since it was debugged and her leather boots were gone as were her pearl earrings (which were really explosive devices) and her wedding ring. dehydration was starting to take its toll as well since she had nothing to eat or drink since before the accident.

it was getting on into the day when the trap door of the cell opened and a ladder lowered. a guard came into the cell and unchained k and helped her up from her seated position. then, he took a cord from his wasteband and tied k's hand's together and motioned for her to climb the ladder.

it was a hot day and the sun shown brightly. k squinted to adjust to the bright light after a week in darkness. the guard had taken k by the right arm and was leading her into some sort of arena not unlike where soccer or football would be played. the hot ground was hard on k's bare feet and she was already limping due to her injuries.

the man in the turban was seated on some kind of stage that was shaded by an awning. there were about ten seats on the stage. several people were mulling around doing clean up and setting things up. finally, in the middle of the area there was a man and the largest elephant k had ever seen doing something with coconuts. k's stomach gurgled and she half hoped she might have some of the coconut.

"ahhh..i do believe that this is agent k! are you ready for your crush tomorrow? from what i understand it will be a smashing event!" the man in the turban said with joy.

"who are you?" k asked.

"you don't remember?" raja rameen said.

"no." k said shortly.

"well, let me refresh your memory--about fifteen years ago you tried to join a social group i sponsored in britain and i was awed by your beauty and beguiling nature. little did i know you were a stinking spy and was planning my downfall." raja rameen said.

"i've been on a lot of missions in my life..cut to the chase.  
who are you?" k asked again.

"i am now most royal raja rameen of the country b'ajai but when you knew me my father was the raja and i went by my given name ravi rameen." raja rameen answered.

"oh yes..now i remember. you had a drug cartel and i broke it up."  
k said.

"i spent many years in prison waiting for what will occur tomorrow.  
last year, my dear father died and i was released on good behavior and took over the throne." raja rameen said.

"really. well, what happens tomorrow?" k asked.

"ahhh..you do not remember your trial? the one where you signed a confession stating you were guilty of hinderance of human freedoms and freedom of speech and that you agreed the best penalty was death?"  
raja rameen said flowery.

"no, i've been drugged and have a head injury." k said shortly.

"i see. well, one of the reasons i brought you out of your cell was i wanted to show you a little dress rehearsal of what you will be facing tomorrow." the raja got out of his chair and walked over to where k and her guard was standing. he motioned for the two to follow him.

the raja lead k over to where the elephant was breaking coconuts on a short marble pedestal about eight inches above the ground. there was straw scattered around the pedestal. the mahout (or elephant trainer) ordered the elephant to first "rise" and the elephant lifted his huge left hoof and then "down" and the elephant dropped the hoof onto the coconut, smashing it into pieces.

"your head will be in the place of the coconut tomorrow. it regretably will be quick-maybe fifteen seconds tops? but it wil be the most intense fifteen minutes of both of our lives." raja rameen said happily.

k watched but was able to control her horror.

"would you like to give the pedestal a test drive?" the raja asked.

"no." k said quietly.

"come on, where is your sense of curiosity?" the raja asked. the raja motioned the guard to place k into position. k was pushed down in a lying postion and then the guard lifted her head and placed it upon the pedestal.

"this is how it will be tomorrow. you will lie before chakta and the command will be given and your life will end. afterwards your feet will be bound and chakta will drag your body out into the jungle and you will be left to feed the wild animals." the raja said.

the raja bent down beside k and began to finger her white golden hair.

"regretably, you will be shaved bald in the morning. nothing must stand in the way of chakta doing his work. and you have such beautiful hair too.." the raja said, stroking and fingering the locks.

"get...your..filty..fingers..out..of..my hair!" k growled. she jumped up and walked away from the pedestal and would have gone farther away than the end of the straw bed had her guard not stopped her.

"first off, not a strand of my hair will be removed. i finally grew it back to a length i am happy with. second, unless i can manage an escape or be rescued, i will glady die your barbaric and cruel death tomorrow. but instead of having my remains sent out to the jungle you will contact the nearest british consulate and release my body to their diplomat. i have family in both the united states and britain and the very least i can do for them is offer them closure. and i would like to have something to eat. i'm starving and some crumpets and earl grey tea would be very comforting to me." k said with command in her voice.

"we are still full of pride, aren't we british intelligence agent k."  
the raja said. "well, if those are your last requests, i regret informing you that none will be granted. we don't feed our condemned because their weakened state helps the guards on the day of the execution. i would think you'd like to have your hair removed since it will be quite messy when the events end tomorrow. finally, your family will receive an official notice from the government of b'ajai that your execution was carried out. so that answers your requests.

k looked at the man with hatred. the raja smiled at her.

"you have children, don't you?" the raja asked. "a boy and a girl which you and your stuntman husband adopted?"

k said nothing but nodded yes.

the raja motioned for the guard to do something. the guard left and shortly brought back a small boy who reminded k of jacobo, one of todd's friends.

"i don't think you understand what we have planned for you tomorrow."  
the raja said to k. he then motioned the guard to place the boy on the pedestal.

"no!" k said in horror. "don't do that..he's a child..he's just a child..."

the mahout motioned the elephant to come forward as the child screamed on the pedestal knowing what was about to occur.

"please..raja rameen..i beg of you..spare this child. i understand.  
i tell you..i understand what will happen to me tomorrow." k said, panic in her voice.

"rise...down". the mahout said and chakta did as commanded.

k's scream could be heard throughout the arena.

"and that is how it will be for you as well." the raja said quietly.

"you..didn't..have..to..do..that. i am..well aware..of..what.  
i face...tomorrow." k said slowly in shock and horror of what she had just witnessed.

"good. well, then..off to your cell! i look forward to seeing you again tomorrow along with others who will be coming in that you have wronged." the raja said gleefully.

the guard took k by the arm and led her away.

"oh..k! don't look so forlorned. i tell you what..i will not send the barber to your cell tomorrow. you can keep your hair." the raja said as k and the guard departed.

pride gone, k nodded her head in shame and walked back to her cell defeated. 


	7. Chapter 7

the replacements: a daring rescue

by: nita dee

disclaimer: the replacements are owned by dan santat and walt disney productions

chapter seven: in the valley of the shadow of death

after k was returned to her cell and her chains re-established the british intelligence agent sat quietly in the darkness and thought about what she had seen on her outing.

a boy was dead because of her pride and arrogance. oh why didn't she just play it cool and keep her mouth shut? had she not learned in spy school in a class taught by her own mother agent b that when in captivity a person must remain humble and obedient at all times?

k had been frightened and horrified by all she had heard and seen and as a result she did what she always did when she was frightened.  
she had fought back. and now a boy was dead because of it. a little boy..not unlike her beloved toddy. a little boy who reminded her of jacobo, who would come in for a glass of water and just stare at k as she attempted to make dinner back home. jacobo had a crush on k and everyone knew it.

k would never see jacobo again. or her own children, todd and riley. or her husband dick. or her parents. or anyone who had ever meant anything to her in her life.

she would sit alone in the darkness until the trap door opened again and a guard led her to her execution the next day. the only closure her family would receive would be an official notice of her execution.  
there would probably be a memorial service and a marker placed in her memory. and eventually her memory would be as forgotten as her body given to the wild beasts of the jungle as food.

"ashes to ashes, dust to dust.." k mused softly to herself.

k's left arm began to spasm and the pain shot through her body and she cried out.

"forget the elephant!" she said aloud bitterly. "they've bloody well cruxified me this week in this cell."

then k remembered something. the past spring, the family had attended an easter musical at their church about the death and resurrection of jesus christ. it had an profound impact on k as she remembered the songs and the dramatic acting of several of the other church members. todd had sang a solo of "when i survey the wonderous cross" as riley had played her violin. it was a beautiful moment and both dick and k had never been prouder of their children.

jesus christ had been in her shoes, k thought. he faced a horrid execution and he wasn't ready to die either. but he died with dignity,  
humility and grace.

k nodded her head and began to pray.

"dear lord, please forgive me of my sins and allow me to die as your son did. allow me the grace..the dignity..and yes, yes..the humility to face my own death tomorrow. if it is in your will..please allow it all to happen quickly with very little pain." k prayed.

k's prayer continued.

"lord, be with todd and riley. let them overcome the loss of yet another parent and guide their footsteps upon the right path as they mature into adulthood and beyond." k prayed.

then k thought of dick and tears formed in her eyes. dick, her bumbling sweetheart. her giant of a man who may have not been all that smart but had an abundance of heart and loved her like no one else ever had. her death would devastate dick.

"lord, please also be with my beloved dick. he's sensitive and this will break his heart. please lord, give him the strength to get through all of this and in time lord, please send another woman into his life not so much to take my place but to be his help mate and his friend as well as his lover. if ever there was any man in creation who needed a wife, it is dick daring." k prayed as she remembered how passionate dick was with every aspect of his life.

"lord, be with my parents. they've had another loss this week as well having lost our beloved carter in the accident. after the bitterness passes, please remind both of them that both carter and myself perished in the service of our queen and country and let this be a comfort to them." k prayed.

k then prayed "the lord's prayer" and recited the 23rd psalm from memory. she also thought of several other bible passages and went through some of the songs they had sung in church. it was as if k daring was conducting her own funeral in her mind as a way of comfort.

when at last k finished praying, she looked up at the trap door and night had fallen. the pain in her arm had subsided and she was able to rest her head on the wall behind her and get some sleep.

when k's eyes opened again, it was daylight again. k spent the morning in prayer and revisiting happy memories of her life.  
soon the trap door opened again and the ladder returned with a guard climbing down it to unchain k and escort her to her execution.

k stood erect with her head held high and a slight smile on her face as she exited the cell and began the walk to the arena where the elephant was waiting for her. 


	8. Chapter 8

the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: the replacements belong to dan santat and walt disney productions.

chapter viii: "the rescue"

behind a british issued "invisa-screen" dick daring and a motorcycle with carter's modulator attacted stood watching as the proceedings of agent k's execution began.

"would you look at that elephant? my gosh, that is the biggest elephant i've ever seen." dick remarked as he watched the costumed elephant and mahout enter the arena to a cheering crowd.

"yes, dick..he's big." carter said, unamused.

"i just don't get it. elephants are usually such nice creatures.  
i know..i jumped a dozen of them in africa back in '97 on a motorcycle."  
dick said.

"it's like the old song from 'south pacific' goes.."you've got to be carefully taught." the elephant has probably been raised since infancy to kill the people placed before him." carter said.

"did you see who is on the stage? many of k's foes..master pho,  
dr. scorpius, tiny evil, clonemaster, frisco disco...quite a few."  
dick said.

"they've been promised a party and i guess it's a slow day in the world of evil." carter said.

"look car! there's k." dick said breathlessly.

k had entered the arena surrounded by four guards with their swords drawn to prevent her escape. her hands were bound behind her back and she limped slightly. but she walked with confidence with her head held high and her face was full of pride. k was dirty and her clothing little more than rags but to dick daring she never looked more beautiful.

"do we attack now?" dick asked as he put his hands on the handle bars to reve the machine up.

"no..she's too closely guarded. wait until they get ready to place her onto the pedestal." carter said.

k was escorted to the stage where the villians and raja rameen sat.  
the raja got down off his chair and came to k who was motioned to stop.

"good afternood, agent k. i guess you do know our honored guests?"  
raja rameen asked the woman.

"thou prepareth a table before mine enemies." k said softly.

"what?" raja rameen asked.

"you wouldn't understand." k said with pity in her voice.

"ah well..." raja rameen said. he motioned for a trumpeter to blow an attention signal. the trumpeter did as commanded and silence overcame the arena.

"katherine mildred quimby daring. special agent k of the british secret service. you have by your own confession admitted to crimes against humanity and have agreed that the best sentence for this crime is a sentence of death. do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out? any last requests?" the raja said with humor in his voice.

"no." k said and the tone of her voice was cold and hard.

"very well then..guards escort the prisoner to the pedestal." the raja commanded. the raja stepped into the guards and took his place beside k.

"i will walk these last steps with you, agent k." the raja said.  
he was rather disappointed that the woman was not in a panic as so many of his other condemned were at this point in the ceremony.

"it's your party." k said. "please do not have your guards throw me onto the pedestal. i think i can manage to place myself alone."

"as you wish, agent k." the raja said.

"they are nearly to the pedestal, car..do we go now?" dick said, getting anxious to rescue his wife.

"no..she is too closely guarded. if we go now, they will kill you.  
no, wait until she is guarded less and then go. i'll tell you when."  
carter said. he was also getting anxious.

the guard unit with k and the raja walked to the edge of the straw bed. chakta the elephant was already standing next to the pedestal waiting for his next victim. the guard disbanded and when the head guard went to put k into position the raja waved him away.

"she wishes to do this herself." the raja said to the guard.

with the elegance of a woman stepping out to go to a play, k stepped upon the straw bed and judged the distance of her body from the pedestal.  
then, with the grace of a ballerina, k knelt down on her knees and then laid her body down, placing her head upon the marble pedestal.

"now, dick!! now!!" carter commanded.

dick reved up the motorcycle and down came the "invisa-screen".;  
he threw the first hand grenade and yelled to everyone present his catch phrase.

"look out below!!" dick roared and he gunned his motorcycle in the direction of where k was laying.

"dick!" k said with excitement. she jumped up from her lying position. the head guard went to grab k but she gave him a good swift kick in the stomach with her right foot.

"cheerio! i'm done with this game..my husband has come to take me home!" k said cheerfully. she began running towards the approaching motorcycle.

"would you look at that! k is coming to us." dick said as he threw a smoke grenade.

"she's quite a woman." carter said with pride. maybe dick daring wasn't so bad after all, he thought.

"guards..stop her! she is trying to escape." the raja said.

the guards ran after k but she was much too fast for them. taking a running jump, she jumped onto the motorcycle as it slowed down and into dick's waiting arms.

"hello, richard..what took you so long?" k said with a sexy smile.

"i'm a 'nick of time' kind of guy, katie." dick said with a smile.  
"i can't free up your hands at the moment so just lean back into my belly and i'll have you out of here shortly".

"hello, k.." carter said warmly.

"carter!" k exclaimed with joy. "you made it out of the accident!"

"i did and as we speak british intelligence is working on a new and improved body for me." carter said.

dick threw another smoke grenade at the viewing stage and gunned the motorcycle towards the exit.

"it's a darn good thing these backward b'ajai folks hadn't heard of guns yet. this rescue has been a piece of cake." dick said, enjoying every second of the rescue.

"stop!" the voice of raja rameen cut through the noise the motorcyle was making. "stop unless you want the blood of another innocent child on your hands, agent k."

k and dick looked over at where the voice came from. standing in the exit was the raja with a young girl about riley's age. he had a sword to her throat and she was crying.

"the blaggart!" k said with anger. "dick, we have to stop. i have to go back now."

dick stopped the motorcycle with regret.

"why are you stopping?" carter demanded.

"that man is going to kill that little girl. katie..i'm sorry.  
i've failed you. but i can't see a child killed over this." dick said softly.  
"it wouldn't be the first time. yesterday he had a little boy about todd's age killed in front of me to show me how the elephant performs executions." k said with deep sorrow in her voice.

the guards surrounded the motorcycle. k turned to dick and gave him a passionate kiss. then, she dismounted from the motorcycle.

the raja let go of the girl who ran off. then, he walked over to k and laughed.

"so you thought you'd get away. haha!" the raja said.

"raja, i know i am not worthy of any last requests as you told me yesterday but if i might have five more minutes with my husband and my friend carter i will put in a good word with the angels on your behalf". k said softly.

"no!" the raja said.

but then, another man behind the raja spoke up. it was his brother senjay who was the prime minister of b'ajai.

"my brother, you shall have your pleasure in watching an innocent british woman die. i cannot stop that. but after yesterday with the death of young anwar, my ward, you no longer have my support or respect.  
what harm would it do to let the woman say goodbye to her husband and the electronic thing she considers a friend? i will stay with her and make certain she does not escape." senjay rameen said.

the raja looked at his brother. he had wronged him in killing the young boy senjay considered to be a son. if allowing k daring five minutes with her husband would begin to make peace, it would be worth it.

"very well..five minutes. not one second more!" the raja said. 


	9. Chapter 9

the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: "the replacements" belong to dan santat and walt disney productions

chapter nine: saying goodbye

"five minutes..no more." raja rameen said once again as his brother senjay led k, dick and carter into a tent for some privacy.

"let me untie your hands." senjay rameen said as he untied k's hands.

"thank you for stepping up for us. are you related to the raja?"  
k asked.

"i'm his brother. i'll be just outside. do say your goodbyes quickly. the guards will be back for you shortly, agent k." senjay said as he exited the tent.

k turned to dick, who began to cry.

"dick..no tears. please, my dear..don't cry." k said with love in her voice.

dick took k into his arms and held her tight.

"i won't let you go, katie. they'll have to go through me to get to you." dick said, his warm tears falling on k's white golden hair.

"dick, they wouldn't think twice of killing you to get to me."  
k said, her heart breaking but her own eyes dry. "i have to go and face my destiny in a few minutes and there is much i need to ask you to do for me."

"i've failed you..i let you down.." dick said with a moan.

"no..my love..no. you didn't fail me. you had me out of here.  
you had me out. i was the one who couldn't bear to see another child die. never, never blame yourself for what happened today." k said,  
wiping dick's tears with her right hand.

"dick, how are the children?" k asked.

"they are fine. they are in london with your parents. i promised todd and riley i'd bring you home..and i failed them.." dick said with a sob.

"dick, listen to me and listen closely. in a few minutes, i have to place myself at the feet of that elephant again and it's going to take everything i have in me to do that. i don't want to die. but i need for you to be strong and brave for me and not cry anymore. i need..dick..i need you to pray for me. don't follow me when i leave and please don't watch the execution. it will haunt you the rest of your days. stay back in this tent with carter and pray that god takes my soul directly to heaven and that i leave this earth quickly and that the foot of the elephant is swift and sure.." k said, becoming the commanding member of the couple she had always been.

"k, you are being so brave through all of this." carter said quietly as dick took his lips and kissed the top of k's head.

"carter, it's an act. the old british stiff upper lip if you will.  
i'm terrified. there are so many people out there and you know how easily frightened i get in front of crowds. but i made myself a promise last night that i would die with grace, dignity and humility." k said.

"dick." k said, her attention turning back to dick who had stopped crying. "there is a life insurance policy through british intelligence that will be tripled since i am dying in the line of duty. there is almost a million pounds that you can use to give todd and riley a good start in life. you know, college? money to help them start out in life?"

"college. a good start in life." dick said without emotion.

"our children will need their father more than ever now. dick,  
promise me that you will move on quickly from all of this. i can't bear the idea of todd and riley growing up without their happy-go-lucky father." k said.

"joy is dead to me, k. the light is being taken out of my life."  
dick said softly.

"try for their sake, dick. please?" k said softly.

dick nodded.

"tell my parents not to blame themselves for this. i signed up for this life when i was seventeen years old and it's not been a bad life.  
it's just the jig is up, i guess." k said.

"they'll blame me for failing you." dick said.  
"stop it, dick daring! you did not fail me. did you know that you coming into my life was the best thing that ever happened to me? do you know how happy i've been with you and the children? you gave me something i needed. you gave me a life. you gave me love. you gave me you. i don't think you know how much i love you, mr. daring." k said with deep emotion.

dick began to cry again and he held his wife closer still.

"dick, please..." k said softly. "i need you to promise me something else."

"anything, katie, anything." dick said.

"in time..maybe a year or so..i want you to meet someone else.  
woo her and tickle her fancy. make her happy, dick. love her like you love me." k said.

"no..there will never be anyone else." dick said coldly.

"please dick..i want to die knowing that you will make another woman as happy as you made me." k said.

"katie..my katie.." dick sobbed.

"dick, let go of me. they will be back shortly and i want to say something to carter before i go." k said.

dick let k go and the woman knelt down next to carter.

"carter..it's been quite a ride, hasn't it my friend?" k said.

"k i think i know how it feels when a human's heart breaks."  
carter said quietly.  
"car, you always had a way with words. carter..when you are re-assigned and it's a slow day, i want you to tell your new special agent about this girl who came into your life when she was 17 years old and how twenty years later she tried to turn you into a family sedan." k said with a smile.

"they'll never be you, agent k...katherine." car said. if he could have cried, he would have.

the flap of the tent opened suddenly and senjay rameen entered.

"the guards have arrived, agent k..it's time to go." senjay said.

"goodbye, carter." k said and she kissed the modulator.

rising, she turned to dick and gave him a passionate kiss.

"i love you, dick. tell our children that i love them. tell them to never forget me." k said. she turned suddenly and walked out of the tent with senjay rameen behind her.

dick walked over to the flap and watched as the head guard bound k's hands behind her back and as the four guards reformed around the woman and together they walked back into the arena.

"katie..." dick whispered. 


	10. Chapter 10

the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: "the replacements" belong to dan santat and walt disney productions

chapter ten: for better or for worse

after k exited with the guard unit, dick daring let go of the tent flap and knelt down and started praying for his wife. he was not loud or dramatic in his prayer but his heart was earnest.

"dear lord, please take katie to your bosum and hold her there.  
don't let her suffer, lord..don't let her hurt.." the big man prayed.

carter looked on as dick prayed. he really does love her, carter thought.

cooky had been trying to contact carter's modulator for some time but carter did not answer not knowing what to say to him. he had decided to wait until the execution was complete and then tell the british man who was piloting the plane the bad news.

suddenly, dick ended his prayer and jumped to his feet. his face had a different look to it and what had only moments before been a face full of grief and regret now had a determined look. dick daring looked like he did when he was going to do one of his stunts.

"carter, how fast can you take me back into the arena?" dick asked.

"fast but dick..k doesn't want us there. she wanted us to stay in this tent until..until..it is over." carter said.

"car, i'm going to be by her side during all of this. this is what they call "for better or worse.". i want her to know that i love her and that i can love her enough to let her go." dick said, mounting the motorcycle.

"but dick--what if they try to kill you?" carter asked as the motorcycle reved up.

"then i'll walk through the pearly gates of heaven with my beautiful wife." dick said with determination. he kicked the kickstand of the motorcycle and rode carter out of the tent and into the arena.

the guards had just escorted k back to the pedestal when dick and carter roared into the arena. the crowd looked on amused as once again the perceedings were interrupted by a big guy in a red, white and blue jumpsuit riding a motorcycle.

"dick..no. you were supposed to stay back in the tent." k said with a distressed tone.

dick stopped the motorcycle and the guards surrounded the machine with their swords pointed at the man.

"you are holding up the execution, daring!" the raja said in anger.

"i'm not here to do that but i do want to ask you if i can please sit next to my wife as she faces her destiny." dick said with confidence.

the raja smiled.

"you can do more than that for me. one of the guards was going to hold your wife in place but now you can do it. you can feel the life of the woman whom you've desired time and again leave her body as chakta crushes her head." the raja said.

"dick, no." k said. "this will haunt you and cause you to have nightmares.."

"katie, i'm here and i'm going to do it. i'll have one bad memory in a sea of wonderful ones." dick said. he walked over to his wife and hugged her. "i won't let you do through this alone."

"very well!" the raja said. "get into position."

k took her lying position on the straw bed with her head on the marble pedestal and dick gently took his hands and held onto her arms.  
he bent down and kissed k's bound hands.

"i don't think you know how much i love you, mrs. daring." dick said.

the trumpet signaled and the people in the arena became quiet. the mahout motioned the elephant to come closer to the pedestal where k was laying her head.

"rise!" the mahout ordered and the elephant rose his left hoof.

dick closed his eyes and held onto k tightly. her body had tensed up and she was breathing hard but otherwise was showing no outward signs of being scared.

"down!" the mahout ordered.

dick felt the breeze of the large elephant leg as it came down.

it seemed like an eternity and dick listened for the sound of the hoof making contact with the pedestal and to feel k's body jerk.  
but nothing happened.

"dick, what happened?" k asked, her voice tinged with panic.

dick opened his eyes. the elephant had placed his left hoof on the ground next to the right hoof and was standing tall. he seemed to shake his head as if to say.."no".

"he put his foot down on the ground." dick said with amazement.

"both of them?" k asked.

"all four of them." dick said.

"dick, is the elephant trying to turn me on?" k said with a giggle.

suddenly the pressure and stress of the past week exploded and k started laughing. she removed her head off the pedestal and howled with delightful laughter. dick suddenly realized how silly the whole thing was and he started laughing too. he took his wife into his arms and together they were laughing as if they were watching the newest edition of the "monkey cop" films.

raja rameen came running to the pedestal in anger.

"what is wrong with chakta?" the raja asked the mahout.

"chakta has made a decision. the woman is innocent. she will not be killed." the mahout said.

"i will have chakta shot! his job is to perform my executions."  
the raja said in anger.

"no, you will not. you know the rules as well as i do. if the elephant refuses to kill the condemned then the wisdom of the elephant overrules the wisdom of humans. chakta has pardoned the woman and you must let her go free." the mahout said.

on the stage the villians watched the proceedings with interest.

"man, i just don't get these old school bad guys. kill someone with an elephant?" tiny evil said.

"ahh, the youth have no clue as usual. one of the finest things a villian can do for his adversary is kill them uniquely. but even i wouldn't have used an elephant..they are too unpredictable." master pho said.

"i gave up a lunch date with v.v. argost for this." dr. scorpius said with a whine.

back at the pedestal, k and dick daring were still laughing themselves silly and the raja was becoming more angry.

"chakta..you must perform this execution!!" the raja screamed at the elephant.

the elephant lifted his trunk and sprayed the raja with water.

"way to go, chakta!! the raja is all wet!" dick said with a howl.

"first bath he's had since prison!" k said laughing until her face was red.

the raja, realizing he was defeated, walked over to the couple and took his sword and cut k's bonds.

"the elephant has pardoned you, agent k. you are free to go."  
the raja said. he then turned and went back towards the stage to try and save face with his honored guests.

"katie--you are free!" dick said, hugging his wife with a tight bear hug.

"dick, let go..i'm going to faint." k said.

"don't faint.." dick said. he stood up and helped k to her feet.

"i've never fainted a day in my life." k said coyly. "but dear.  
could you please find me something to eat and drink? i've not eaten in a week and this past hour has been rather trying."

dick rushed around and found k some fruit and water. carter meanwhile sent a message to cooky to land the plane and expect two passengers and a motorcycle.

"i've contacted cooky and he's going to arrange for an ambulence to pick k up in london to have her injuries looked at." carter said to dick as k drank her third cup of water.

"thanks, car." dick said to the motorcycle.

"this water is divine. it's better than the champaigne we had at our wedding." k said as she took another sip.

dick reached into his pocket and pulled out the wedding band.  
kneeling, he placed the ring on k's left hand.

"k, with all my love forever, dd.." dick said.

"my wedding ring. i thought i had lost it." k said.

"your mother gave it to me in london. it was in car's wreakage.  
i promised your mother i'd bring it back with her beautiful daughter wearing it." dick said with passion.

"oh dick..there is more than the elephant turning me on.."  
k said. the couple went into each others arms and began kissing passionately.

"oh good gracious!! i think i'll tell cooky that instead of having an ambulence on standby we need a cab to the "no tell motel"  
instead." carter said with an indignant tone.

k and dick were passionately making out while carter was contacting cooky. they did not notice that the mahout was leading the elephant back to his stable and when a breeze came up it lifted the costume off the elephant's rear end and exposed an encicled f brand. 


	11. Chapter 11

the replacements: a daring rescue

by nita dee

disclaimer: "the replacements" belong to dan santat and walt disney productions.

chapter eleven: the pacifist elephant

the sun was beginning to set in the town of pleasant hills. riley daring was riding her mule prince cinnamon boots in the back yard of her home while todd played broom hockey with jacobo and shelton. things were finally returning to normal for the daring family.

the family had returned to the united states earlier in the day in the fleemco private jet. carter, with his new and improved body,  
could have flown the family home but k was still having problems with her fractured left arm so it was decided to just fly back in the fleemco private jet.

k had spent four days recovering in the hospital. her reunion with her children at heathrow airport that friday afternoon was one of the happiest moments in both her and her children's lives. after a long weekend recovering, she was ready to go back to her home and to those she loved.

riley put away her mule in the barn for the evening and went to get todd. it was time to go into the house since it was getting dark.

"i am looking forward to visiting with your mother, todd." jacobo said to todd as he prepared to leave for the evening.

"oh yes! i want to see your mother and bring her flowers and candy and all kinds of things that she would like." shelton said in his squeeky nerdy voice.

"maybe tomorrow both of you can come visit mom for a few minutes.  
dad said she still needs her rest today." todd said with a smile.

"i think we all need our rest." riley said and she waved as jacobo and shelton left.

todd and riley went into the garage were carter was looking at his new body and smiling.

"check out my trunk. oh mercy..if i am not the best build spy car in all the world there isn't any built well." carter said. he was delighted to be back in car form and off the motorcycle.

"you're lookin' good, car." todd said. "dad still inside with mom?"

"oh yes, the king of pleasant hills is still worshiping his queen.  
he hasn't left her side all day and you know he's not crazy about those old jake vaughn movies k likes." carter said. he'd never admit to it but he had began to like dick daring somewhat during their adventure in b'ajai.

riley smiled at todd and together they went into the house and into the kitchen.

"riles..do you think we should let mom and dad in on our part of her rescue?" todd asked.

riley smiled at the memory.

it was the thursday night that dick, cooky and carter had left for b'ajai to try and rescue k. gregory and bea quimby had tearfully put the children in their beds and told them to try and get some sleep.

riley had slept nearly all day and wasn't a bit sleepy. she tossed and turned and looked over at todd who was doing something on a laptop under his covers. riley got out of her bed and went over to todd's bed.

"todd..i can't sleep." riley said.

"not my problem." todd said. whatever he had on his computer was interesting to him.

riley pulled away todd's covers and looked at what todd was viewing.  
it was a website devoted to executions performed by elephants.

"todd..you are sick!" riley said in shock.

"don't judge me!" todd said. "i was just looking at this out of curiousity."

"you are sick, todd bartholomew daring." riley said in anger.

"actually, mom is coming out pretty lucky. sometimes they have the elephant break all the bones in a persons body instead of just the skull. sometimes they put sharp pointy things on the tusks of the elephants and have them stab people to death." todd said with gruesome interest.

"i'm telling gramma and grampa." riley said.

"why? this is grampa's laptop and he had the site bookmarked i guess from this afternoon when they were planning mom's rescue tomorrow."  
todd said, not understanding why riley was so upset.

"i can't stand to even think about it and here you are looking at a website about what poor mom has to go through tomorrow." riley said.

"well, listen to this riley. it says that if the elephant refuses to kill the condemned person then the person is set free. it is the law of the land that the elephant is smarter than humans." todd said.

"that doesn't do us any good." riley said with a sigh.

"maybe it does. i'm going to call conrad fleem and see if he can maybe exchange the elephant scheduled to do mom's execution with one that won't kill even a fly." todd said, getting out his cell phone and pushing the encircled red f.

"a pacifist elephant. one who hates killing.." riley said with interest.

the phone rang and conrad fleem picked up on the other end.

"hello, fleemco." conrad's cheerful voice said.

"conrad..it's todd and riley. we need someone replaced." todd said.

conrad signed. poor kids. they are probably going to ask that fleemco send in a professional person to help their dad out to rescue k.

"what do you need?" conrad asked.

"we want to replace the elephant who is doing mom's execution tomorrow with one that doesn't kill. you know..a pacifist elephant."  
todd said.

"hmmmm.." conrad said. "let me see what is available.."

"he's looking." todd said to riley who stood next to the bed with her fingers crossed.

"i'll be dipped in butterscotch!!" conrad exclaimed on the other end of the phone line. "we have a match!"

"you do?" todd asked in a surprised voice.

"yes..and he's a property of fleemco. about five years ago, this elephant was working as an execution elephant in a tiny country in india.  
jundish..the elephant's name is jundish..would not kill anyone brought before him. at first, the raja thought he was just finding everyone innocent but after he let a truly guilty man go free the raja realized that the elephant just didn't have the stomach to kill people. luckily,  
the raja of this country was a kind hearted man and he had jundish sold to us to star in the touring musical "elephants on ice". i will have ted and wally get him out of kenya where the show is currently at and fly him to b'ajai. he can do k's execution." conrad fleem said.

"make it happen conrad!" todd said and he gave riley a high five.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

early the next morning a large red truck with an encircled f pulled into b'ajai and stopped at the stable where chakta and his mahout were resting.

"delivery from fleemco. congratuations, chakta the elephant! you have been chosen as the new lead of the musical "elephants on ice". ted told the mahout and the elephant.

"ohhh..that is indeed a dream of chakta's. he is tired of doing executions and yesterday had to kill a child. but we are honor bound to be here today because the raja wishes to execute a woman." the mahout said sadly.

"oh, don't worry--we've got chakta's replacement right here." wally said as he led jundish by a rope.

"then chakta can leave and live out his dreams." the mahout said.  
"coolness".

chakta and the mahout did a high five. the mahout with his hand and chakta with his trunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

riley smiled and then shook her head.

"no todd. we should just allow mom and dad to think they had a miracle occur in their lives." riley said.

"why?" todd said.

"well, look in the living room at mom and dad. mom and dad have always loved each other. but now, mom looks at dad like he's her hero. and dad, having almost lost mom, won't be so fast to take advantage of her." riley said.

"i guess you are right, riles." todd said. "still, it would have given us some brownie points if we needed them."

"kids!" the voice of dick daring called from the living room.  
"get in here. your mother and i are going to give jake vaughn a rest and we are watching the newest "monkey cop" movie--"monkey cop six:  
primates out west". you won't want to miss this!"

"do hurry, children!! the opening credits are always as funny as the rest of the film." k called into the kitchen.

todd and riley left the kitchen and went into the living room to join their parents in watching the film. things were back to normal.

the end 


End file.
